killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Village of Whispers
The Village of Whispers is Hisako's combat stage in [[Killer Instinct (Xbox One)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]]. It is the fifteenth stage that is introduced to the game and the sixth stage (seventh, if counting bonus character Omen and his stage) introduced in Season 2. Description This stage is set in a small, Japanese village shrouded with an eerie mist and a plethora of gravestones and surrounded by tall trees. The buildings are in ruins and several graves are cracked and/or broken. The ground is muddy and full of puddles from a recent rain storm. A two-story pagoda and two Shinto gates can also be seen. What appears to be Hisako's shrine can also be seen, surrounded by candles and dolls arranged in a macabre-type fashion. Ultra Combo During an Ultra Combo, fearsome lightning begins to strike, which causes spirits to rise up out of the ground surrounding the graves and altars in the background. A tree is split down the middle by a lightning bolt and lights on fire. The ruined temple in the background glows an eerie pale blue color, briefly taking on the appearance it had before its destruction. Stage Ultra During a Stage Ultra, the victor sends the opponent across the stage, then a mass of the ghostly arms begins to grab the opponent, dragging him/her into the depths and disappears. Afterwards, the opponent pops out of the ground for a final moment before the victor strikes him/her back into the depths for good. Music Hisako's theme is used as the background music for the Village of Whispers. It includes a deep back-up guitar, ambient screams and voices, horror strings, and what sounds like a young female choir chanting in Japanese. The vocals were performed by Erika Mariko Olsen, and the lyrics were written by Casey Edwards, Ali Edwards, and Erika Mariko Olsen. When the characters hold still for a certain amount of time, the music will change into a cheerful, wistful, lullaby-like version (similar to being sung by a children's choir) of the main KI theme song, "The Instinct". The OST version takes it one step further by adding sounds of someone both laughing and crying, reflecting Hisako's previous life before her tragic demise. OST Lyrics (Japanese Kanji) 消えないひさ子、炎の墓 復讐、復讐の祈り 煙、煙の記憶 消えないひさ子、消えない怨み 復讐、復讐の祈り 消えないひさ子、炎の墓 消えないひさ子、消えない怨み 煙、煙の記憶 消えないひさ子- 消えないひさ子、消えない怨み 虐殺、虐殺の悲劇 消えないひさ子、守護者 流血、流血の激怒 叫ぶ、叫ぶ、守護者 流血、流血の激怒 消えないひさ子、消えない怨み 消えないひさ子- 消えないひさ子、消えない怨み 虐殺、虐殺の悲劇 消えないひさ子、守護者 復讐、復讐の祈り 消えないひさ子、炎の墓 消えないひさ子、消えない怨み 煙、煙の記憶 ラ・ラ・ラ... 消えないひさ子、炎の墓 復讐、復讐の祈り 煙、煙の記憶 消えないひさ子、消えない怨み 復讐、復讐の祈り 消えないひさ子、炎の墓 消えないひさ子、消えない怨み 煙、煙の記憶 OST Lyrics (Japanese Romaji & English) ''Kienai Hisako, honoo-en no haka (Indelible Hisako, tomb of flame) Fukushū, fukushū no inori (Revenge, prayer of revenge) Kemuri, kemuri no kioku (Smoke, the smoke of memory) Kienai Hisako, kienai urami (Indelible Hisako, indelible grudge) Fukushū, fukushū no inori (Revenge, prayer of revenge) Kienai Hisako, honoo-en no haka (Indelible Hisako, tomb of flame) Kienai Hisako, kienai urami (Indelible Hisako, indelible grudge) Kemuri, kemuri no kioku (Smoke, the smoke of memory) Kienai Hisako-'' (Indelible Hisako-) ''Kienai Hisako, kienai urami (Indelible Hisako, indelible grudge) Gyakusatsu, gyakusatsu no higeki (Slaughter, massacre of tragedy) Kienai Hisako, hogosha (Indelible Hisako, our guardian) Ryūketsu, ryūketsu no gekido (Bloody, bloody rage) Sakebu, sakebu, hogosha (Cry, cry, our guardian) Ryūketsu, ryūketsu no gekido (Bloody, bloody rage) Kienai Hisako, kienai urami (Indelible Hisako, indelible grudge) Kienai Hisako-'' (Indelible Hisako-) ''Kienai Hisako, kienai urami (Indelible Hisako, indelible grudge) Gyakusatsu, gyakusatsu no higeki (Slaughter, massacre of tragedy) Kienai Hisako, hogosha (Indelible Hisako, our guardian) Fukushū, fukushū no inori (Revenge, prayer of revenge) Kienai Hisako, honoo-en no haka (Indelible Hisako, tomb of flame) Kienai Hisako, kienai urami (Indelible Hisako, indelible grudge) Kemuri, kemuri no kioku (Smoke, the smoke of memory) Ra ra ra... (La la la...) Kienai Hisako, honoo-en no haka (Indelible Hisako, tomb of flame) Fukushū, fukushū no inori (Revenge, prayer of revenge) Kemuri, kemuri no kioku (Smoke, the smoke of memory) Kienai Hisako, kienai urami (Indelible Hisako, indelible grudge) Fukushū, fukushū no inori (Revenge, prayer of revenge) Kienai Hisako, honoo-en no haka (Indelible Hisako, tomb of flame) Kienai Hisako, kienai urami (Indelible Hisako, indelible grudge) Kemuri, kemuri no kioku (Smoke, the smoke of memory) Gallery Hisako-Village-Concept-Art.png|Village of Whispers Concept Art. Hisako - Village of Whispers.png|Hisako's render in Village of Whispers Shin Hisako.jpg|Shin Hisako's render in Village of Whispers Rash reaction Village of Whispers.gif|Rash's reaction during his stage ultra in Village of Whispers Village_of_Whispers.png|Village of Whispers in Season 2. Village of Whispers.jpg|Village of Whispers season 3 loading screen. Trivia *Village of Whispers is also Shin Hisako's stage in Post-Season 3, as both of them were the same person. *If the Stage Ultra was performed by Rash, he will have his freaked out reaction similar to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battletoads Battletoads] series. External Links Full OST lyrics at Musixmatch.com Category:Stages Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Stages